User talk:GaiaDrago
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan two Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey! It's DM! Let's get started! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :May I ask to be an Admin and a 'Crat on here? You know I can be trusted! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm willing to help you on anything on this Wikia! Erimal|What‘s up! 16:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::How about me? May I be an Admin and 'Crat on here as well? Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, WOW!!!! Thank you! Erimal|What‘s up! 16:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Can i also be an Admin? []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You haven't answered me yet. May I be an Admin? Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 16:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Do you know how to do it? Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 16:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Go into any user's contributions and click "User Rights Management". Handle everything from there. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Copy of Copy of Copy of Bakuganwikilogo.png|Logo []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 19:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Copy of Copy of Copy of Copy of Bakuganwikilogo.png []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 22:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond Read my blog please. It's really message to you, kinda. 5tee1-O4teen 23:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! Thanks a million1 When will you make me an admin? 5tee1-O4teen 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, since you have no logo, I decided to make a design of one and show it to you. King of the Hill 03:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ............ can i be admin ..... ness please??? 16:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Adminship! Thanks! 5tee1-O4teen 19:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry we I have been mean to Creator on the Fanon Wiki because he said he hates me I just want to design the main page and get a Favicon. May I be an Admin. Sorry. 21:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not mean to you and I don't hate you. You were just ebing annoying. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 22:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? I made the block shorter on Bakugan Wiki. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 18:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Rules Whrere is the rule list?? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 01:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alter Vestroia will be deleted if isn't moved, or capitolized. Needs to also make more sense. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine then i'll just DELETE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You're unblocked. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 16:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for blocking you GD I just was really mad and I have a short temper, check my blog. Anyway could I be and admin just so I can add the featured users list to the community section??? Here is the link if you want to do it yourself. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Sidebar. Sorry again. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 03:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) And here is another link http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Widgets. Drago99 To record a message press HERE after the beep. Beep! 15:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Your main account only has two days left for the block. Abce2 shortened the block from AZ's choice of 1 year to only 3 days. You can live through it. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 01:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) i finally got an account.im the person who has been editing helios mk2 RESPOND You might be on another wiki but hey can I please be a crat you did good with this wiki that trash from bad users is, well, trash. I could help give opinions and views from opposite sides so no or yes? Steelearth14 05:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME! AOH has made a comment and I believe he is becoming corrupt!!!! Look at this comment. I might take this up with central! ON TOP OF THAT I WAS BANNED FOR A YEAR! A YEAR! I need you to discuss this with AOH. TALK TO HIM! I am sending this message 2 twinstar 2! Gaia, this is why no one came to your Wiki. Reasons: #This rule: No blocking the founder Don't block founder of this wiki,GaiaDrago.Or your adminship or crat is gone forever. IS JUST STUPID! plus cratship is permanent #You are too agressive, That's why Z, AOH, 99 and others harass you, BECAUSE YOU ARE AGRESSIVE AND HARASS OTHERS LIKE User: Aquos rules #Your grammar is terrible. "Thats it" is spelt "that's it" #You're too young to use Wikia. Steel said you're 9 years old, so you don't know how teenagers act This is why no one came to your Wiki. That Anon, you said: Hey Anony.Just Back off.This was made for a purpose. March 12 by GaiaDrago in retaliation. You're too, how should I say... incomplete. Sorry Gaia- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC)"